Another Man's Will
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: A man enters the lives of Dee and Ryou. Turning out to be Dee's cousin, all things look good for a happy reunion. But when Dee walks in on his cousin and Ryou kissing, will it be the end of their relationship? R&R!
1. A New Admirer

Disclaimer: Do I own FAKE? Do I own me? Interesting questions that I have no answer to.

"Hey Ryou." Dee said, stumbling into the kitchen of Ryou's apartment. "'Mornin'." He found his way to the refridgerator and opened the door. Ryou smiled and looked up over his glass at his lover.

"More like afternoon, Dee. What happened? Been too busy late at night again?"

"You bet your ass I am." Dee replied, shutting the fridge door and smiling seductively while walking over to his partner in crime. "Keeping you full of pleasure is a full-time job." He then put his arm around Ryou as he passed and slowly slid his hand underneath Ryou's shirt. Ryou squirmed from the touch and tickleshness of it. His face also burned bright red.

"But no one asked you to do that, Dee." Ryou said, pulling Dee's hand away and looking at him, somewhat evilly. Dee did not even take a step back. Smiling and advancing once again, he said,

"You asked me to keep giving you pleasure. And I'm not complaining, Ryou. I like the job." Leaning against him, Dee then stuck out his tongue and licked Ryou's ear. Ryou's face flushed once again and he sighed heavily. His breathing became heavier and he melted into Dee's arms. Dee chuckled as he moved away from Ryou. "Thanks for the meal." As he started to walk away, he felt a sudden jerk on his arm and he was thrust backwards. He was pulled back and landed in Ryou's lap. There, Ryou kissed him, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Dee pulled away only momentarily to smile and say, "Yum. Seconds." Ryou and Dee then both laughed and Dee kissed his lover again.

While they kissed, there was a knock on the door of Ryou's apartment. Dee stopped kissing his lover and glared over at the door. "God dammit." He cursed. "I thought that we had decided no one was going to interrupt us anymore!" Ryou chuckled briefly.

"We didn't make that decision. And even if we had, Dee, we can't stop people from coming by."

"Of course we can!" Dee retorted. "Come spend some time at my house! I'll set a bomb outside the door so no one will bother us!"

Ryou sighed heavily and pushed Dee off him. "Just move, ya big ape." Dee fell to the floor and looked up at his lover, disgruntled. Ryou made his way to the door to see who it was when he was yelled at from behind by Dee.

"You're holding out on me, aren't you, Ryou? I know you are!"

"Just shut up." Ryou mumbled. He did admit that he loved Dee, but he was a big idiot. Sighing heavily, Ryou straightened his shirt that Dee had messed with before opening the door. He was surprised and confused when he saw who was standing there. "Uhm... hello...?" Ryou said, unsure of what to do. "Are you... trying to sell me something?"

"No." The man smiled. The smile made Ryou's heart skip a beat. He felt guilty as sin afterwards but the smile triggered something within Ryou that made him excited. "Uhm, I'm here to see Dee Laytner." Ryou was taken aback.

"De.. Dee? How did you know--"

"Who is it, Ryou?" Dee called from the next room. The voice alerted the visitor and he looked over Ryou's shoulders and into his apartment. "You're not making out with the milkman, are you?" Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not, dumb ass." He snapped back. "The person is here looking for you. Would you mind explaining to me why you have visitors coming to my home, Dee?"

"Uhm... excuse me..." The man tried to interject but was muted out as Ryou and Dee started bickering.

"I don't fucking know why!" Dee exclaimed in his own defense.

"It sounds like you do, Dee! Are you here when I'm not? Parading around like some street geisha!?"

"Fuck you, alright?!" Dee yelled, storming into the room.

"Uhm..." The visitor was drowned out again.

"I'm not some damned floozy! And I wouldn't cheat on you, Ryou! Besides, we're partners, you idiot! We work at the same times and we're always together!"

"Then explain this!"

"Hello...?"

"WHAT!?" Dee and Ryou then screamed, shouting simultaneously at the man. The man was taken aback and freaked a little.

"S-- sorry!" He stammered. "I just wanted to say that Dee had no idea I was coming!"

"Are you another one of his happy-go-lucky ex-partners from the PA, too?" Ryou asked, sounding like a jealous housewife with too much time on her hands.

"No. Actually--"

"Zack!" Dee finally exclaimed, startling them both. Dee had been standing there and staring at the stranger for a minute, trying to remember desperately who he was and why he looked so familiar.

"Uh... hi, Dee." The-man-named-Zack then smiled and looked nervously at Ryou.

"Haha! Zack! It is you! Nice to see ya, man!" Dee then walked up to Zack and hugged him. Zack tried to be greatful and happy during the reunion but it was awful hard to since Ryou was standing and glaring at him with much hatred and anger in his eyes. Ryou did get mighty jealous. Dee, who was oblivious to Ryou's anger at that moment, then turned to his lover. With a happy smile on his face, he said, "Ryou! This is Zack Henrey! Zack, this is my partner, Ryou MacLean. Zack and I are cousins, man!" Ryou was taken aback in confusion.

"Co-- cousins?"

"Yeah! I mean, we weren't in the orphanage together but he was one of my closest friends growing up!" Dee then went back to Zack. "It's so cool, dude!" Ryou's head slumped. He felt sheepish and ashamed. Not to mention uber guilty. He accused Dee of being some cheap fuck with this man who was like Dee's family. Face flushed and ashamed, he then started to leave the room. But something was still nagging at him. How did he know?

"Uh, Zack," Ryou said, interrupting the reunion once again between the two boys. "How did you know Dee was here? I mean, we don't live together, so how...?" Zack laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, dude. I knew that Dee was working at the 27th. When I came up here, I went to the office. I asked around and some weepy little guy told me where he was."

"Weepy... little... guy...?" Ryou repeated, confused.

"Well, yeah." Zack replied. "I mean, he seemed normal at first but when I asked where Dee was, he totally started crying and he blubbered about him being here and 'having fun riding his new love toy'." Ryou's face flushed at least ten shades of red when the message was repeated. Dee seemed little affected by it.

"Haha." He laughed. "You must mean JJ."

"That's what one of the other dudes called him." Zack agreed.

"That little punk. He was really crying?"

Ryou heard their fading conversation as he left the room. Zack laughed. "Totally, man! It was like, major water works! Like a theme park, or something!" Zack and Dee then both laughed. Ryou, on the other hand, could not shake some feeling that was over powering him about Zack. His smile seemed to send shivers down his spine and, as much as Ryou hated to admit it, he did like the feeling it gave him. There was something suspicious about Zack. Being a detective, he relied on feelings like that to help him get the truth. But he tried desperately to squash his feelings of uneasiness. He was Dee's friend, after all. And Ryou did not want to cause Dee any more pain than he had in the past. So he was going to let his feelings go. Perhaps if he ignored them, they would go away.

That night, Ryou went out with Bikky to the movies and Dee and Zack were alone to catch up. "What are you up to now, Zack?" Dee asked.

"I'm working as an insurance agent." Zack replied, laughing a little at the irony of the situation. Dee laughed as well.

"You? An insurance agent?"

"I know." Zack smiled.

"You? Who used to sell phony little deals to old ladies just to get their money?"

Zack shrugged and smiled. "I suppose it's still the same thing, isn't it? Only now, it's considered legal." He smirked and lifted the beer glass to his lips, drinking it. Dee laughed too and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I guess so."

Placing the beer back down on the table in front of them, Zack then studied Dee for a moment. "But what about you, Dee? You're actually a police officer."

"I know." Dee smiled.

"Isn't that... well... weird? I mean, no offense, dude. That is the LAST job I thought you'd have. Next to actually HAVING a job is surprise enough." Dee laughed with his friend.

"Yeah. It's kinda cool. I mean, I get to kick some serious ass but I have to deal with a lot of shit too. Like our boss. And that commisioner." Dee made a disgusted face at the mere thought of Berkely. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of it himself. Zack sat there and watched him.

"You like it, man?"

"Yeah." Dee agreed, after taking a moment to think it over. "I do. And if it wasn't for me being a policeman, I would have never met Ryou."

"Hmm." Zack looked thoughtful and almost hesitant until he said it anyway. "About this Ryou... that was the guy from earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dee replied.

"So, what? Are you two like, lovers or something?"

"Truthfully?" The seriousness in Dee's voice and the look on his face caused the teasing smirk to vanish from Zack's. He was just playing a little game with Dee; he had not meant anything by it. In all honesty, he had expected to be punched in the mouth for saying such a thing. "Yeah. Ryou and I are lovers." Zack looked straight into Dee's no-bullshit eyes and was shocked.

"Honest?" Dee did not even have to verbalize his answer. "Wo-- wow..." Zack sat back and sighed heavily. He could not believe the truth. "I mean, I knew you were bi and everything, Dee. But who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"That someone would actually want YOU for a boyfriend?" Zack asked. Dee's eyes narrowed and the mischevious smile appeared once again on Dee's friend's lips. "I mean, you are so sleasy, dude!"

"Shut the hell up." Dee snarled, glaring at Zack and tossing a handful of bar nuts at his face. Zack laughed and dodged the food.

"Sorry, man." Zack laughed. "I was just joking."

"Just shut up." Dee was more than a little annoyed at the comment. It was evident by the way that he then turned away from Zack, picked up his beer, and drank it while refusing to look at his old friend again. Zack then felt guilty.

"I am sorry, Dee." He said. Dee glanced over at him. "You... you really like him, don't you?" Dee did not answer again but, also like before, he did not have to; Zack knew the answer. "You love him. And I'm guessing he loves you. He seems the serious type, you know. Not getting involved unless he is completely, one-hundred-and-ten percent sure he knows what is going on." Dee sighed heavily and placed his glass back down on the table with a light 'thunk'.

"You have NO idea." He mumbled. Zack smiled.

"Okay. Enough of this. Let's get shit-faced, Dee!" Zack laughed. Dee agreed all-too-readily and they both raised their glasses high before chugging the contents down and calling for another round.

--Two Hours Later...--

There was a knock on Ryou's apartment door. "Coming." Ryou called, trying to get the knocking to stop; he did not want to wake Bikky. It took forever to get him to fall asleep after that psycho-serial killer movie they went to go see. Bikky was seeing a razor blade behind every crevice of his room and the entire apartment. Ryou was dreading going through that again. That was the last time he took Bikky to see a horror movie anytime in the near future.

When Ryou opened the door, he was shocked to see Zack. "Zack. Dee. What's wrong?"

"Augh..." Dee moaned.

"The idiot got sloshed." Zack said. ((Ryou: -.-))

"Somehow," He said in a monotone. "I am not the least bit surprised."

"Can he stay here?" Zack asked, struggling to drag him in Ryou's apartment. Ryou helped. "I didn't wanna take him to my hotel room and I didn't wanna risk leaving him alone in his apartment."

"Sure he can stay." Ryou said. He took Dee from Zack's arms and dragged him into his bedroom, putting him down on the bed. When he came out, Zack looked a little lopsided himself in the livingroom. Ryou, being concerned, rushed to his side. "Do you need something? Do you want some water? Or some Aspirin?"

"Uh... a damp cloth?" Zack requested.

"Sure." Ryou got it for him and Zack held it to his forehead, wiping away the perspiration and he collapsed onto the couch. "Sorry about this. Dee and I both got carried away, I guess."

"Well, you shouldn't go anywhere."

"It's okay. I'll get a cab."

"No. It's too dangerous." Ryou said, ending the subject. He always held that authoritive mood about him. "I'll make up the couch for you. It won't be much, but you can stay here until you're sober."

"Thank you." Zack said. There was silence between the two of them for the next several minutes as Ryou got some blankets and made up the couch for Zack to lay in and spend the night. When it was all done, Ryou made to his bedroom when he was stopped by Zack. "Hey Ryou?"

"Huh?"

"You like Dee, don't you?"

"Uh..." Although Zack could not see it in the dark, Ryou's face flushed deep red. "Yeah." He replied, flustered.

"I'm glad." Ryou was confused.

"What?"

"I'm glad." Zack repeated. "I can tell how much you mean to him. I'm glad you care about him as much too." Ryou smiled.

"Well... thanks." He started to go to his room again when something else was said.

"And you have my permission."

"Huh?"

"My permission." Zack said again. "You both have my permission to run off and get hitched somewhere. Like in Vegas." Ryou laughed lightly.

"Thanks." He said, for lack of anything else to say. With that, he went to his bedroom and left Zack alone in the livingroom.

With a smile playing on his lips, Ryou walked over to his bed and sat down. He watched Dee sleeping through the faded city lights in the windows and listened to his heavy yet raspy breathing. "I love you, Dee. I love you more than anything." He leaned down and kissed Dee's lips ever-so-lightly and then laid beside him in bed. "I love you." With that, he went to sleep.


	2. A Cafe Meeting and a Confession

I hope people like this story! ::crosses fingers:: After reading FAKE over and over again, I had to write another FAKE ficcie. Please review! I will love you if you review!!!! Please tell me what I could do better! I need feedback, people!

The next morning, Dee awoke to feel a surge of pain through his forehead. "Ah!" He cried out. He threw his pillow over his face in an attempt to hide the sun from reaching his eyes again. "Ugh..." He groaned. There was a light 'click' as the bedroom door opened and in stepped Ryou.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"Ugh..." Dee replied.

Ryou sighed heavily. "You know, if you don't want to wake up with a hangover, don't stay up late at night and get drunk."

Dee lifted the pillow off of himself and tried to glare at his lover as Ryou passed the bed to get a tie from his drawer. The glaring action made Dee wince as another brief surge of pain fluttered into his forehead. "It was Zack's idea."

"Uh-huh." Ryou said. It was evident by the sound of his voice that he did not believe his lover. That distrusting struck a nerve within Dee.

"Yeah! It was his idea, alright?"

"Whatever." Ryou sighed, pulling out a tie, shutting the drawer and making his way to the mirror.

"Fuck you, alright?" Dee snarled, flopping down once more on the bed. Ryou sighed heavily and looked at his lover via-the reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Dee." He finally stated. Dee grumbled but said nothing. After fixing his tie, Ryou turned to him and attempted to say something else when there was a lot of noise and motion coming into the room.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! C'mon, Ryou! Let's go!" Dee cried out in pain as Bikky jumped around the bedroom, screaming happily and jumping on the bed. "Let's go! Come on!"

"Shut up, ya damn ape!" Dee screamed despite the pain it gave him. He picked up the pillow and threw it at Bikky. Bikky ducked and the pillow hit the floor, skidding a few inches before stopping. Bikky turned to glare at Dee and then he stuck his tongue out which pissed Dee off even more. He grumbled at the 11-year-old kid.

"Stop it, Bikky." Ryou said, taking Bikky and shoving him out of the room. Bikky took one last chance to look back at Dee and stick out his tongue, making an obscene gesture before the door was closed in his face. Dee was still glaring after the kid and was grumbling. He stopped only when Ryou was sitting beside him and was glaring at him, evidentally mad. "You two always have to fight?" He demanded.

"That little punk started it." Dee muttered, laying against the bed again. He looked disgruntled and annoyed. Ryou sighed heavily in defeat.

"I give up. It's useless for the two of you to get along, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Even for me?" The last quetion startled Dee and caught him off-guard. He looked up at his lover and met his eyes. There passed a few moments when they just looked at each other. Ryou could feel his heart pounding within his chest.

"Well..." Dee finally said, breaking the silence between them. "For you, I guess I could try a little harder." Ryou smiled.

"Thanks." He then stood up, leaving Dee's side. Dee pouted. "Well, I promised Bikky that I'd drop him off at school. I should go and do that now. I'll tell the boss you'll be in a little late, okay? Not that I think he'd be surprised..." ((Dee: -.-)). "I'll see you later, then. Okay?" He started to leave the room when Dee stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, sexy." Dee said. He reached up and grabbed Ryou's arm, jerking him back down onto the bed. Ryou landed just mere inches away from Dee. "You're not even going to kiss me goodbye?" Ryou sighed.

"I thought you had a hangover." Ryou said. "You said earlier that you couldn't move you hurt so much. And now you're complaining I'm not kissing you?"

"Well, I only hurt a lot when I have to go to work. But I never hurt enough for you to not kiss me." Ryou sighed heavily in forfeit once again, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Fine." He agreed. Leaning down, he gently kissed Dee's lips. It was a brief and sweet peck. When Ryou pulled away, he said quietly, "Just come into work today, okay? You can stay here until you're feeling better, but come in."

"Sir, yes sir." Dee replied, dragged by the idea. Ryou laughed lightly.

"Bye." Once again Ryou tried to get up and leave the room, but Dee stopped him.

"That was SO not a goodbye kiss." Dee said, pulling Ryou back down on the bed. Ryou struggled.

"C'mon, Dee. This is getting old. I really have to go to work and bring Bikky to school."

"Just a kiss." Dee said.

"I GAVE you a kiss!"

"That was not a kiss." Dee retorted. "THIS is a kiss." With that, he pulled Ryou closer to him and he stuck out his tongue, making contact with his lips. The second Dee's tongue touched Ryou's mouth, Ryou turned into gelatin. His face flushed and he licked Dee's tongue in return. Closing his eyes, he felt his chest tighten with excitement and his breathing grow heavier. He felt his hands move sub-conciously around Dee's neck and he felt Dee's hands roam to Ryou's waist. When Dee stopped kissing Ryou, he was estatic to see that Ryou was hot and flustered by the kiss. "Heh." Dee smirked. "I'm glad I can make you hard anytime, my sexy little Ryou." The comment shocked Ryou and he jumped up.

"What!?" Dee laughed again. Ryou, feeling used and guilty, then threw a pillow at Dee and hit him right in the face. Dee fell back.

"Owww..." He whined.

"Just get some sleep!" Ryou said, a bit angered. "Get sober and come to work!" With that, he then left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Dee removed the pillow from his face and he looked at the door of the bedroom, both confused and annoyed.

"It was just a kiss. What the hell is your problem, Ryou?" Slumping back onto the bed, he threw himself under the blankets and went back to sleep.

_What is he doing to me?_ Ryou thought as he was driving Bikky to school. _He's playing with my head. I can't hide it from him, either. I get so hot whenever he kisses me like that. Can he really make me forget what I have to do?_ Ryou was merely worried because he was a very responsible person. He did not like the idea that Dee could just kiss him and make him forget his promises and responsibilities. Ryou was scared that, sub-conciously, he did not care what happened to anyone else as long as he had Dee with him. The thought scared him. Ryou did not like to feel useless. _Dammit._ _Why does he have to be so damn sexy all the time?! He always tries to get in my pants and I never can say no anymore. _

"Uh... Ryou...?"

Ryou jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at Bikky, surprised. he had forgotten momentarily that Bikky was there. He looked up at Ryou, confused and curious. "Huh?"

"What's wrong with you, Ryou?" Bikky asked. "You're not yourself." Ryou smiled a little and sighed heavily.

"I guess I'm not." Ryou agreed.

"So anyway," Bikky said, continuing as if nothing had happened. "There's this new substitute for Ms Miranda. Her name's Ms Hoyt. But she let's everyone call her Katie. She's really hot. I think you should meet her."

"Hot, huh?" Ryou asked, smiling at the thought of hearing Bikky call someone hot. He was, in some ways, worse than a horny teenage boy.

"Yeah. TOTALLY hot! Hotter than that FBI-agent. Anyway, I think you should meet with her, Ryou."

"Yeah?" Ryou asked as he turned his car onto the street of the school. "And why's that?"

"Because I think you two would hit it off. You might even fall in love and have kids!" Bikky said, happily. Ryou's face fell at the mention of the comment. He knew Bikky would never live with the idea of him and Dee.

"Bikky," Ryou said seriously, pulling into a parking place and parking the car. "I'm with Dee."

"But that won't last." Bikky said.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because you're both dudes." Bikky said simply. For him, the answer was that simple. Ryou sighed and lightly shook his head. Removing his seatbelt, he turned to Bikky and looked at him seriously.

"Bikky, I know you don't like me and Dee being together but you have to understand that we are in love."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because... because you're both dudes!" Bikky said again. Ryou shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Bikky. I love him." Bikky made a disgusted face. Ryou tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Bikky. It's who I am, though. I can't help that I love him. Just because we're both guys, it doesn't matter that we love each other." Bikky sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter if it's two girls, either. When you're in love, you're in love."

"I know..." Bikky said quietly, unable to look at Ryou in the eyes. "I don't want you to be with Dee, though."

"Why?"

"Cuz he hates me." Ryou laughed.

"He doesn't hate you. You know he doesn't."

"Well... I hate him!" Ryou smiled and ruffled Bikky's hair briefly.

"I know you don't." Ryou said. Just then, the bell to start school rang. "You should get going, okay?" Bikky jumped out of the car and was about to run off before he stopped and turned back.

"Will you meet Katie later?" Ryou smiled.

"Okay. I'll meet her. But don't get your hopes up on us falling in love." Bikky smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Yelling back a goodbye, he ran off and headed into the school.

Before Ryou got to the 27th Precinct, he stopped by at Starbucks to get a coffee for him and the rest of the Homicide Detectives. When he went in, he was a bit taken aback to see that Zack was sitting in the corner. He was reading a newspaper, sipping a coffee and eating a danish. Ryou walked up to him. "Hello Zack." Zack looked up, startled. He then smiled.

"Hi." Once again, Zack's smile sent a not-too-unpleasant-but-guilty feeling throughout Ryou. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Hey, sorry about last night."

"It's alright."

"No, honest. I am really sorry. I intruded on you. I felt really bad."

"Well, you made the couch back up and folded the blankets and didn't leave a mess; I guess we're even." Ryou joked lightly. Zack smiled and laughed. The look and sound of that action clenched Ryou's heart and he felt happy to see Zack happy. It made Ryou depressed to feel the way he did, but he could not help it.

"Well, thanks anyway. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Ryou had forgotten a moment where he was and for what purpose. "I came here to get coffee."

"Oh. For you and Dee?"

"Well, yeah. But for everyone else too."

"You're a nice guy." Zack smiled. "Mind getting me one?" He joked.

"Oh. Sure. No problem." Zack was a bit surprised.

"No. No. I was joking." Ryou smiled.

"I know that. But it's okay. I can get you one." Zack smiled and they locked eyes for just a moment. Ryou felt his heart pounding and his cheeks lightly blush.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal then, MacLean. How about, you buy me another coffee and I'll pick up the tab for the others, okay?"

"No. I couldn't do that!" Ryou said.

"You can too. Look, you let me stay at your apartment last night and did not throw me out on the streets. You're a nice guy. I have to repay my debts."

"But I said we were even." Ryou stated. "Doing this for me would put me in your debt."

"Well then," Zack smiled once more, satisfied. "We'll have to think of a way to pay me back. How about a kiss?"

"What?" Ryou was shocked and stood there, frozen.

"You're very sexy, Ryou." Zack smirked, standing up and advancing on him. He backed Ryou against the wall. "A kiss would pay us back for everything." He was about to kiss him, or so it seemed, until he backed off and laughed a little. "But I'm just joking, Ryou. Let me get the coffee for you. And I'll throw in some muffins for everyone too." He made his way to the counter while Ryou stayed in the same place and looked shocked; immobile. Zack said he was joking, but the look in his eyes and the smile on his face said otherwise.


	3. Was He For Real?

Ryou went into the office of the 27th and he gave everyone their coffee that had been paid personally by Zack. "Thanks!" JJ smiled.

"I love you, man!" Drake gleamed, happy to get his coffee. The coffee machine on the first floor had been broken all week and everyone was dragged out without their coffee. They were all too lazy to make it at home themselves.

"Good work, Ryou." Berkeley smiled, picking up his cup. Ryou smiled back, a little uneasy. His mind had been only focused on what Zack had said and the uneasy feeling surrounding it. He had to see Dee. But he did not think he wanted to tell Dee what had happened. Would Dee even believe him? Deciding to cool his head and compose himself before he saw Dee there, he made his way to the bathroom. Inside, he ran the tap water and waited a few moments before cupping some water in his hands and splashing it on his face.

"Uhh..." He breathed out slowly.

"You know, it looks a little suspicious; you like that. Like you're some kinda junky." Ryou jumped and spun around.

"Dee!" He said, surprised.

"Yo."

"Yo-- you're here early." Dee shrugged.

"Still got yelled at by the old badger." Dee sighed, making his way to the sink beside Ryou's and turning on the water. "What are you doing in here, anyway? You hot, or something?"

"Uhm... no. Not exactly." Ryou said quietly, averting his eyes from Dee and looking down at the fake-marble of the washroom sink. Dee glanced up at Ryou and watched him out of the corner of his eye. In a swift movement, Dee was right in Ryou's face and was studying him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What is what?" Ryou asked, flustered.

"What's wrong? I know you, Ryou. Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Ryou lied.

"Bullshit." Dee disagreed. "C'mon, what is it? Some old lady try to feel you up with a cain again?"

"No!" Ryou said, looking disgusted.

"Some old fart give you the once-over?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" Dee asked. Ryou looked straight into his lovers' eyes and knew that Dee was too stubborn to let it go. Beneath his demanding exterior, he did love Ryou completely and he was concerned about him. Ryou lowered his eyes and was about to tell him about his meeting with Zack when he stopped. He did not want to ruin a friendship. And even though Ryou was worried about it, he did not want to worry Dee or make him mad just because he was probably reading too much into a situation. So Ryou fudged the truth a little, telling Dee what Bikky had said.

"Bikky says there's this new teacher; a sub, or something, at school. He wants me to meet her and he said that we could fall in love." Dee's eyes narrowed dangerously but not in suspicion.

"That little punk." Dee snarled. Ryou freaked, trying to calm him down.

"No! Dee! Don't worry!"

"He's trying to take you away from me and you tell me not to worry!?" Dee exclaimed.

"It's nothing, okay? I told Bikky that we won't fall in love! So just let it go, okay?"

"Are you going to meet with her anyway?"

"Well..." Ryou said. He could not lie to Dee and he figured it would be easier to tell the truth. "Yeah..."

"That's it!"

"Dee!" Ryou exclaimed, trying to stop him. Dee was ready to go down to the school and beat the crap out of Bikky. "Stop!"

"That kid is dead!"

"Look, I love you, alright? Why can't you trust me?" That stopped Dee dead in his tracks. Looking back at Ryou, he was surprised.

"I do trust you, Ryou." He said softly, shock in his voice. "I just... I don't want to lose you. I don't want someone trying to break us up. I don't care if that someone is your adopted-kid."

"It'll be fine, Dee." Ryou said, smiling. He then moved close to his partner and pressed his chest against Dee's. "I'm sorry I mentioned it. I know it's nothing."

"I love you." Dee said after a moment's silence. Ryou looked up at his lover and smiled softly.

"Hmm. Me too." Leaning close to him, he brushed his lips against Dee's. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close. When their lips broke apart, Dee said,

"Don't run away on me." Ryou laughed lightly.

"I won't." He promised.

--Later...--

Ryou went by to pick Bikky up from school and he went in to meet the new substitute. Bikky was all-too ready to introduce the two of them. "Ryou, this is Katie. Katie, this is Ryou MacLean." Katie stuck out her hand to shake Ryou's. She smiled at him. Ryou smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou."

"Nice to meet you too."

Satisfied, Bikky then said, "Alright. I'll just go and wait outside. Don't take forever, Ryou!" Happy, Bikky then left the room. Ryou and Katie looked at each other and laughed.

"So, you must be Bikky's guardian?" Katie asked as they both took a seat.

"Yes." Ryou replied. "He's not too much trouble, I hope?"

"Not at all." Katie smiled. "He's a very sweet boy. Energetic and outspoken, but he is sweet." Ryou smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"He is."

"If you don't mind me asking... his father was murdered not too long ago, wasn't he?"

"Last year." Ryou said sadly. "He's been with me ever since."

"He raves about you a lot, you know." Katie smiled. "You work for the NYPD, right?"

"Yes."

"What devision?"

"Homicide."

"Ah." Katie nodded her head. "My husband, he works for narcotics."

"Your husband?" Ryou asked. "You're married?"

"Yes. Surprised?" Ryou smiled.

"Actually, no. I'd be surprised if you were single." Katie blushed a little.

"I suppose I hear that a lot. But my husband's a good man. Do you know him? Jeffrey Hoyt?"

"I've heard of him." Ryou replied. "Never met him, I don't think. But he is a very good man. Very good worker." Katie smiled in pride and nodded her head.

"That's him." There was a brief silence between them before Katie asked, "Did... Bikky bring you here to meet me? For other reasons than just talking about him?" Ryou's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Actually, yeah. I told him not to get his hopes up about anything happening, but he insisted. I have a hard time saying no to him." Katie nodded her head in understandment.

"I know what you mean." She mused. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Are you gay?" Ryou coughed briefly. He was shocked at the question. He always seemed to have near-death experiences when faced with that question. Katie was a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I wrong? I thought for sure..."

"No, no." Ryou said, composing himself once again. "You were right, actually. I have a boyfriend."

"Ah." Katie nodded her head in understandment. "I see. Well, I expected as much. I mean, you do give off the vibe of being in a relationship. And with Bikky being who he is, I thought you might have a homosexual relationship." Ryou nodded his head slowly. He looked a little sad.

"Bikky doesn't like that fact that I'm involved with him." Ryou admitted.

"I'm really sorry." Katie said, sympathetically.

"It's okay."

"So that's why he wanted you to come, huh? Because he wanted to set us up?"

"That's what he told me." Ryou admitted. Katie laughed.

"Well, maybe he'll come to terms with it one day." Katie said. "I hope he does. And he talks very highly of you, Ryou. You should remember that." Ryou smiled. They then both started to part their ways but Katie said one last thing before Ryou left. "By the way; is your boyfriend named Dee?"

"Yes." Ryou replied, a little surprised. "Why?"

"Because I overheard Bikky talking to his friends earlier." Katie smiled. "And he was talking very highly of someone named Dee. I know he is not one of Bikky's friends here because we talk a lot about his friends. I get the feeling that Bikky likes Dee more than he says." Ryou smiled and laughed a little, nodding his head in agreement.

"I know he does too." They then both parted their ways.

When Ryou got out to the car, he found a note stuffed under the windshield wiper. Picking it up, he read it. "Ryou-- I ran into Carol. I'm going over her place. Be back around 11. Call you later. Bikky." Smiling, Ryou then got into the car and drove back to his apartment. From there, he called Dee and invited him over.

About a half an hour after getting home, Ryou was flipping aimlessly through the channels, not finding anything interesting on TV. He decided to leave the TV on an old re-run of The Munsters while he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. It was then that there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Dee, Ryou called out, "Coming!" He placed the just-opened can of Coke on the counter and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find that it was not Dee; it was Zack.

"Is Dee here?" Zack asked.

"No."

"Good." Zack said. He came in the apartment and shut the door behind him. Ryou was too shocked and taken aback to object to it. When he finally regained himself, he asked, confused,

"Uh... what are you doing here?"

"Remember that deal we had earlier? For you to kiss me and pay me back for the coffee?"

"Yeah..." Ryou replied, getting antsy and uneasy at the mention of it. He had been praying that it had been some cruel joke with his head.

"Well, I want to do it now." Zack said. Without giving Ryou enough time to object, he stepped close to him, put his arm around Ryou's head and pulled him close so their lips connected. Ryou could not do anything but stand there, frozen. In his mind, he was screamed at Zack to stop but his body was in such a state of shock that he could not pull away.

-------------------

Scene Change

-------------------

Dee was whistling to himself and was walking up the hallway to Ryou's apartment. Jingling his keys to get the right key to unlock Ryou's door, he shifted the bag of groceries in his arm to do so. He had agreed to bring groceries so they could both eat dinner together. Dee was happy that he could spend some more time with Ryou. If they lived together and spent all their time together, it would not be enough. He wanted to be with Ryou always.

When Dee turned to corner to Ryou's apartment and looked up at the door, he was surprised to see that the door was ajar a bit. Lifting his foot, he pushed open the door. He was expecting to see Ryou, dressed up to meet him and happy to fall into his arms and give him lots of kisses. What he saw, though, was nothing like what he hoped. His jaw dropped open, his arms fell to his sides, the groceries fell and he felt his heart snap. Ryou was standing six feet from the door, wrapped in Zack's arms and kissing him. Dee was horrified.


	4. We Are Over

Review of Last Chappie: _He was expecting to see Ryou, dressed up to meet him and happy to fall into his arms and give him lots of kisses. What he saw, though, was nothing like what he hoped. His jaw dropped open, his arms fell to his sides, the groceries fell and he felt his heart snap. Ryou was standing six feet from the door, wrapped in Zack's arms and kissing him. Dee was horrified._

Ryou pulled away violently from Zack's kissing. What strength he had not had before was represented when Dee had come in. Horror was written throughout Dee's face and try as he might, Ryou was not able to find the choking words that remained dorment within his throat. So, stupidly, Ryou stood speechlessly in his darkened livingroom. Zack was the first of them to speak up between them.

"This might seem a little awkward." He said airily as if Dee had walked in on nothing more than Ryou and Zack playing Poker instead of kissing. "But it should not come as _such_ a surprise, Dee. Ryou just... he couldn't resist."

"What" Ryou demanded, his voice unfortunately having little more volume than a shocked whisper. His eyes opened wide drastically as he stared at Zack. Dee remained speachless.

"God knows I tried to reason with him, Dee. But he just would not listen. He _insisted_ on kissing me.""How... how could you" Ryou asked, his voice still vacant due to his confusion. "I... I did nothing wrong. Dee" He turned to face his black-haired angel and saw that his emerald green eyes were sparkling with tears. Ryou felt his chest clench; just looking at his lover made his heart break. "Dee... I..."

"Why" Dee muttered. That statement seemed to put an end to Ryou's life. His lungs felt like they had collapsed and his heart seemed to stop beating. His whole body felt numb and lifeless but he still had to endure the cruelty of seeing and watching Dee's sorrow. Dee was so distraught that his body seemed to shake as he still cried. "I... I loved you, Ryou. How could you... do this..." Ryou was struck speechless. He did not believe him! Out of everyone else in the world, Ryou thought that Dee loved and trusted him over anyone else. That's what he had said. That was what Ryou felt everytime they had slept together: entire love, devotion, trust and loyalty.

Zack was the one who did not improve the situation. He stood there, convincing Dee that the kiss had been entirely Ryou's idea. "I tried to stop him." He reitterated. "I believe he said something like 'Dee's not here, so what does it matter if we kiss?'"

"YOU BASTARD" Ryou screamed. He had broken through his unemotional casing and his whole body seemed to be consumed with fire. He had never felt so much unbred rage since the first time he had confronted Leo about murdering his parents. Even the fury he felt back then was nothing to what he was experiencing with Zack. Instead of freezing up like he had with Leo, Ryou's eyes shined like a vengeful youkai as he lunged at Dee's cousin. Raising his fist back, he punched Zack in the jaw hard enough to send him reeling backwards. Caught off-guard, Zack accidentally bit down on his tongue as Ryou struck him. Ryou got blood on his knuckles and stood, shaking in hatred. Zack had never expected Ryou to attack him as he had and his eyes shown true to that statement as he stood, gaping unexpectedly at him. "Don't brainwash Dee! You know damn well you caused this, you prick" Despite Ryou's determination to stand up for his lover and defend himself against the accusations placed against him, Dee interrupted.

"I give up, Ryou." Dee spoke quietly still crying but desperately trying to hide the fact that he was. "If you want to go around seeing other people, then maybe it's time we put an end to this relationship."

"Dee" Ryou's voice caught in his throat as his vision blurried from the tears in his eyes. Dee quieted Ryou's desputes otherwise, shaking his head to silence him.

"I don't blame you for this." Dee said, tears still streaming down his face and his lower lip trembling. Ryou felt his entire body slowly being ripped apart and stretched out at every angle. He could not stop the pain from consuming him in its entirety. Feeling himself get weak through his despair, Ryou fell to his knees. Dee continued. "But I see now- if you need more time to realize what I mean to you, maybe we should not be together." Dee then left the apartment still sobbing. After he left, Zack snuck out as well. Ryou fell to his hands and knees and shook with depression. Nearly three minutes after the two of them had left the company of the light-haired detective, Ryou raised his head to the ceiling. Unable to contain his sadness any longer, he screamed out"**DEE!**"

Out on the sidewalk, Dee knew Ryou was screaming his name. Unable to forgive him, it still took all his will- powering strength to keep from going back inside to the man he loved.

-

_Scene change_

-

Zack made his way into a local Starbucks down the street from Ryou's apartment. There, he asked for a mocha latté and then made his way to a table in the back of the café. He sat at a table, opposite another customer who was hidden behind the night edition of the New York Times. Zack waited several moments for the person behind the newspaper to notice him and when he did not, Zack cleared his throat loudly. "I'm here." He stated.

"I can see that." The newspaper reader responded. The person lowered the newspaper to reveal that he was a man- and not just any man, but Commisioner Berkeley Rose. Folding up the newspaper and placing it on the table beside him, he lifted his cooling cappachino to his lips, blew lightly over the top and took a sip. After doing that, he placed the cup of java back on the table and raising his eyes to meet Zack's. Zack felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You're really creepy. Has anyone ever told you that" A sadistic smirk crossed Berkeley's face and he nodded his had.

"I suppose." Brushing aside the subject of whether he was creepy or not, he got straight to the point. "Did you do it"

"Explain that to me." Zack said monotonously. "'It' meaning kissing Ryou, or the 'it' meaning ruin the life of one of the best friends I have ever had"

"Chose one." Berkeley responded impatiently.

"Both." Zack replied.

"Good." The somewhat-sadistic smirk returned to Berkeley's lips. He reached inside his pocket and then removed a menilla envelope. He placed it on the hard surface of the table and slid it across to Zack, where he accepted. When Zack tried to take the envelope, Berkeley would not let go. He looked at Zack over the rim of his spectacles and threatened"You better not be lying to me. You will pay dearly if I find out you are lying."

"I'm not." Zack snapped, getting extremely annoyed. With a defiant movement, Berkeley let go of the envelope and let Zack have it. Zack picked it up and placed it in his jacket pocket. "You're worse than a mob boss." He snarled at the commisioner. Berkeley chuckled.

"I suppose a mob boss and I have some things in common. We'll both stop at nothing to get what we want."

"Even if that means destroying a relationship" Zack asked.

Berkeley shrugged as if breaking the spirits of both Dee and Ryou was a trifle matter. "I want Ryou. I'll get what I want, Zack. I always do."  
Zack stood to leave and, before he did, he glared down at the sitting commisioner and growled"Bastard." before walking away. The insult seemed to have little effect on the spirits of Berkeley, since he smiled and picked up his newspaper once again. Ryou would be his and he cared nothing of what happened to Dee.

-

_The Next Day..._

-

Ryou was still in a state of despair when Bikky and Carol came over. Although they both had school, they had decided to skip. Bikky had invited Carol over since he knew that Ryou was working. They were in for a rude awakening when they got to Ryou's apartment.

"So that's the whole thing."

"Wow" Carol said. She was amazed. "You seriously saw it? Didn't you get scared with the razor-blade killing machine" Bikky had a grin across his face. Shaking his head, he stated proudly,

"Nope"

"Wow" Carol was impressed. She laughed when she saw how proud of himself Bikky was. "I can't believe Ryou actually took you to see that! He's so cool"

"You have _no_ idea how much begging I had to do, either" Bikky smiled. It was then that Bikky and Carol reached the door and went inside Ryou's apartment. They were met with trash and dirty laundry, a smelly place and darkness.

"Oh my god..." Carol said, shocked at the new contour. Looking around, she finally turned to Bikky. "Are you sure we have the right apartment" Bikky was once step ahead of her and was looking at the number on the door, compared to the number on his key.

"It... says so..." Bikky said.

"Well, this definately does not look like Ryou's place. Look at it! It's a mess"

"I know." Bikky said, confused as well.

"Oh. Hi you two." Came a familiar voice. Bikky and Carol turned to see Ryou. Ryou looked the same as he always did but something about him was very different. He was not the same Ryou. He was sadder. He was more worried and upset. He looked and felt as if his spirit had been damaged. But on the outside, he looked like regular old Randy Ryou MacLean.

"He... hello." Carol said uneasily.

"Hi." Bikky seemed uneasy too. They both did not know why, but they spoke as if they had to be very quiet; as if speaking too loudly would break and shatter the already-crushed Ryou. Carol and Bikky waited in preperation for Ryou's outburst at them skipping but, to their surprise, it never came. Ryou hardly registered the fact that the two of them were standing in his kitchen and glancing uneasily at each other. Bikky was the first to say anything else to Ryou. Stepping foward apprehensively, he inquired"Ryou, uh... why aren't you at work" With Ryou's back turned to the two children, he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." He replied. Bikky and Carol exchanged horrified glances. Didn't _feel_ like it? What was wrong with him? Ryou would not skip work because he did not _feel_ like going.

"Did something happen while I wasn't here" Bikky asked concerned. "Did Dee do something to you" At the mention of Dee's name, Ryou collapsed onto his knees on the floor. Bikky rushed to his side. "Ryou? Ryou"

"May... maybe I should go." Carol said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She backed away towards the door and then retreated. She knew that she could do nothing for Ryou and that he would feel better if she was not there.

Once Carol had left, Bikky turned his attention back to his guardian. "Ryou, what's wrong? Come on, tell me." He reached out his hand and touched Ryou's shoulder lightly. It was then that Ryou lifted his head to look at the little brat. Bikky saw the detective's eyes swimming in tears. Before he even knew what he was doing, Ryou had his arms wrapped around Bikky and was sobbing into his chest. Bikky froze due to Ryou's breakdown.

"I love him, Bikky." The detective mumbled while he sobbed. "I love him so much! It wasn't my fault. It wasn't..." It was then that Ryou's voice became incoherent to Bikky as he continued to sob. Bikky placed his arms around Ryou and tried to comfort him. He did not know what had happened, but he knew for a fact that it had something to do with Dee.

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING THIS! It has been on my computer and completed for a long time. Gomen ne! I just keep forgetting. But it's here now. Please review! And the story will get better! Naruto promises! Ja-Naruto-senpai


End file.
